


Satina Gets Under Dave's Skin

by xandermartin98



Category: Satina
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Adorable, Adorkable, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Astronauts, Bad Parenting, Bladder Licking, Bladder Vore, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Brain Vore, Brutal Murder, Cartoon Physics, Cartoony, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Child Nudity, Chinese Character, Crack, Creepy, Cute, Cute Kids, Dark Comedy, Dark Crack, Defecation, Demonic Possession, Demons, Demons Are Assholes, Demons Made Them Do It, Di Lung (Courage The Cowardly Dog), Diarrhea, Disturbing Fluff, Disturbing Themes, Ear Vore, Ears, Endosomatophilia, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Eyes, F/M, Fanfiction, Fantasizing, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fire, Fire Powers, Flying, Funny, German Accents, Germany, Giants, Girl Power, Good Demons, Gross, Heart Vore, Heartbeats, Heartbreak, Hell, Horror, Humiliation, Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Intestines, Kidney Stones, Kidney Vore, Licking, Lies, Light Sadism, Liver Vore, Lolicon, Lung Vore, Marriage, Medical Procedures, Medical Torture, Memories, Middle School, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Mischief, Murder, Nasal Vore, Nationalism, Need Brain Bleach, Neurophilia (Brain Fetish), Nudity, Parent Death, Parent abuse, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Plot Devices, Porn Watching, Possession, Public Humiliation, Racism, RiceGum - Freeform, Scat, School, Shrinking, Slapstick, Stomach Ache, Stomach licking, Suicidal Thoughts, Suits, Surgery, Surreal, Swimming In Urine, Teachers, Teleportation, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tongues, Trolling, Underage - Freeform, Urination, Violence, Vore, Voyeurism, WTF, Watch Where You're Going, Web Series, Weird Biology, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, YouTube, cartoon, cartoons, demoness - Freeform, heart fetish, poop, spoiled brats, stomach, uvula, ya fool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xandermartin98/pseuds/xandermartin98
Summary: Satina has a HELL of a time going inside Dave's body in order to collect material for her anatomy project.The SATINA series belongs to Hannah Daigle and was created in the year 2020.
Relationships: Dave/Lucia, Dave/Satina
Kudos: 1





	Satina Gets Under Dave's Skin

SATINA GETS UNDER DAVE'S SKIN

by XanderMartin98

One rather deceptively peaceful and suburban afternoon in the beautiful city known as (name currently unknown), Dave was busy working his way through yet another painfully irritating and tedious 9AM-to-5PM shift in his designated cubicle at his local Generic Technology office building; meanwhile, his downright insane(ly adorable) little (demon) daughter, Satina, was busy (comparatively) having all sorts of merry and colorful fun in her designated seventh-grade Science classroom at her local middle school (which, of course, was a school of which she was basically the only non-human member), where Mr. Schlinkenhoffer had been spending a quite frankly incredibly (not to mention obnoxiously) long time yelling at his "schtutents" about how much they needed to develop a better understanding of "zee genuinely hirreblaceable art zat is" human anatomy.

"Attenzion, mein hatoraply schtudious little hacademic zoltiers! Zere is ein new homevork hazignment zat vu all must comblete tonight in orter to conclude our currently honkoing schtudies of zee human hanadomical schtructure!" Mr. Schlinkenhoffer (Satina's absurdly flamboyant and handsome seventh-grade Science teacher who had a giant handlebar mustache and wore a highly stereotypical lederhosen outfit that was even complete with a bow tie, a fedora, and a stupidly over-sized pair of Nerd Glasses) rather loudly commanded Satina and her classmates in his predictably thick German accent while forcefully slamming the tip of his pointing stick against the classroom's already-homework-notification-boasting main markerboard just for extra emphasis.

"OOH, WHAT IS IT, WHAT IS IT, WHAT IS IT?!" the lovely-pink-dress-and-literally-nothing-else-wearing Satina VERY over-excitedly and wing-flutteringly wiggled in her seat and squealed with joy while her classmates eye-rollingly groaned and thought "what a god-damned teacher's pet" and the like to themselves in response.

"Vu all must create your fery own unique und zobhisticated BoverPoint brezentazions apout all of zee vonterful zings zat vu'fe learned apout zee human pody! Take yourzelffes INZIDE zee human pody und zee vat makes it TICK, und make zure to do zo AS ZOON AS BOZZIBLE!" Mr. Schlinkenhoffer increasingly-enthusiastically explained, concluding his explanation by angrily jumping up and down and yelling at the tops of his lungs as his way of expressing how immensely frustrated he was becoming due to how remarkably little attention most of his non-Satina students were clearly paying to his downright-excessively extensive lecture (several of them had almost entirely fallen asleep, in fact; needless to say, however, his aforementioned resulting tantrum woke said sleepy-heads RIGHT back up).

"OH MY GOSH, THAT SOUNDS LIKE SO MUCH FUN! I LITERALLY CAN'T WAIT TO DO THAT!" Satina tightly clutched her head using both of her rather unsettlingly sharp-clawed hands and sparkly-eyedly continued obnoxiously squealing with increasingly pure joy while her classmates eye-rollingly groaned yet again and sarcastically thought "wow; THAT sure is an awfully surprising thing to hear YOU saying, you utterly satanic little FREAK" to themselves in response.

"Aww, vat ein bozidiffely, hirrezistiply SVEET little cubcake vu are! Vy, I could chust GOPLE VU UP right here und now, dare I zay!" Mr. Schlinkenhoffer merrily giggled with unadulterated and quite frankly un-adult-like cuteness-induced delight, patting Satina on the head as if she was his literal pet as he did so while her classmates exasperatedly face-palmed themselves in response.

"Good, because THAT'S THE IDEA!" Satina rather ominously pointed out with a very clearly NOT-innocent chuckle while both her classmates and Mr. Schlinkenhoffer suddenly became utterly frozen with fear in response.

"Aw, come on, you silly goose; you do KNOW that I'm actually just KIDDING, right?!" Satina increasingly-nervously glanced back and forth around herself and sweatily chuckled while her classmates wordlessly and shiveringly followed suit.

"Vell, I zure do HOBE zo, vu crasy little scoundrel!" Mr. Schlinkenhoffer patted Satina on the back and merrily laughed while her classmates let out a resounding sigh of teacher-naivety-induced disappointment in response.

AT ABOUT 3:00 PM, AFTER SATINA'S SCHOOL SHIFT HAD FINALLY ENDED…

"WHEE!" Satina merrily sang as she repeatedly flapped her wings (which, to say the least, had definitely gone through quite a bit of a growth spurt since the events of "Bring Your Demon To Work Day") and gloriously flew straight out of her middle school's front entrance (ironically carrying her "back" pack with her hands as she did so, so that it wouldn't get in the way of said wings) while quite a few of her fellow students angrily commanded her to "GET LOST, YOU FREAK".

A FEW MINUTES LATER...

"Ahh...HOME, sweet home!" Satina quickly put her backpack back onto her actual back and happily sighed with relief as she finally landed back on solid ground back at the very aptly-named Ratteshite Suites apartment "complex" in which she and Dave lived; thankfully, she was still far too young, optimistic and naive to have any actual standards when it came to living conditions, while Dave was presumably just too cheap, depressed and lazy to do so.

"HELLO? Where's my precious DADDY that I love so very, very much?" Satina smugly walked into Dave's apartment and ever-so-adorably-curiously asked herself, cupping her hands around her mouth and thoroughly examining said apartment with her ever-so-charmingly big, round and yellow eyes as she did so; surely enough, however, the only particularly notable things in said apartment other than herself (from her point of view, at least) were a bunch of random clothes strewn about on the floor of Dave's bedroom, a few family-related mementos here and there (such as a wall-mounted, frame-encased photograph of what appeared to be a clearly-much-happier-with-life "little kid" version of Dave gallantly posing on a tricycle that his parents had presumably given him right before getting said photograph made), and most notably of all, the downright-painfully lingering collective stench of extreme dust build-up, air conditioner mold (mixed with cockroach feces), drippingly sweaty socks, and Dave's seemingly never-ending sorrow.

"Oh, right; he's still at work...man, I just can NOT understand, for the LIFE of me, how Dave manages to tolerate living in this utterly revolting hell hole without even being an actual Hell beast such as myself…" Satina somewhat-annoyedly sighed and whispered to herself as she increasingly-disgustedly tip-toed her way across Dave's bedroom to the spot where her toy box (which quite frankly looked more like Pandora's Box) was ever-so-temptingly sitting on the floor of said room.

"Hmm, let's see...what do I have in here that would be useful for a scientific research tour of someone else's body...what is the absolute most insultingly predictable and stupidly convenient thing that I could possibly find in here…" Satina nervously licked her lips and thought to herself as she, in a very truly supreme act of "bait and switch" trickery, went into the clothing closet that Dave had decided to put her toy box right next to for whatever reason and then began digging around in said closet until finally, surely enough, she found the very same ludicrously high-tech space suit that Lucia (her absolutely gigantic mother who was also the queen of North American Hell, making Satina basically the Princess of said Hell) had stolen from NASA during(?) Satina's sixth-grade year so that Satina would have a truly definitive "best astronaut costume ever" to wear for Halloween and whatnot.

"Ah, yes, HERE we go! The ULTIMATE in space wear!" Satina increasingly-egotistically bragged to herself as she pulled said space suit out from Dave's clothing closet and then immediately began putting it on, already deviously grinning from ear to ear and arousedly panting just from the mere thought of what she was about to use said space suit for as she did so.

"EXACTLY my size and shape due to me having casted one of my demonic size/shape alteration spells on it? CHECK!" Satina very confidently confirmed as she stripped herself completely naked (which, of course, included removing her backpack and setting it down onto the floor) and then ever-so-proudly put on the main "torso/limbs" portion of her space suit, barely even being able to believe just how shockingly comfortable said portion really was as she did so (in fact, due to Satina's aforementioned modification of it, it even had its very own stupidly cute little holes for her wings and tail).

"Nearly indestructible AND ridiculously flexible? CHECK!" Satina merrily chuckled as, after surprisingly-easily managing to push her feet into her space suit's boots, she attempted to use her finger claws to deliberately poke holes through the tips of its gloves' finger sections while putting said gloves on; needless to say, said gloves remained completely undamaged despite her violent behavior.

"Super-cute, completely liquid-proof and extreme-temperature-proof, and even having its very own nearly-perfect-HD-quality recording camera whose recordings can be uploaded and downloaded to and from all sorts of devices and whatnot? SUPER DUPER CHECK!" Satina excitedly laughed with delight as she finally finished her "suiting up" process by putting on (and, of course, securing) her space suit's helmet...which, of course, had been given its very own hollowed-out "horns" for her actual horns to go into whenever and where-ever she put it on. As for the camera that Satina just mentioned, its recording lens was located directly above said helmet's visor and was, in fact, literally the only part of said camera that was actually not completely hidden within said helmet.

"Alright; now that I'm all ready, I've got a BODY to invade!" the now-fully-space-suited-up Satina excitedly chuckled as she increasingly-eagerly readied herself to use her "size alteration" ability to shrink herself (including the suit that she was wearing and everything in it) to a basically microscopic size and then immediately embark on the journey of a lifetime...when all of a sudden, her smartphone began loudly ringing from within her backpack!

"HELLO? Who IS it?" Satina (after pulling said smartphone out of said backpack and then quickly flipping it open and pressing its "Accept Call" button) used her psychic link to her space suit's inner workings to open up its helmet's visor with her mind and then ever-so-cheerfully asked whoever was on the other end of the call that she had just received; surely enough, said person was indeed Dave.

"Why, it's your DAD, sweetie!" Dave teasingly chuckled through his work phone.

"HI, DADDY!" Satina immediately perked up to an extreme degree and excitedly squealed with joy.

"How are things going at your office job, pardon my asking?" Satina curiously (and somewhat mockingly) asked Dave, smugly crossing her legs and rather mischievously smirking as she did so.

"Oh, pretty much the usual way…" Dave exasperatedly sighed as he increasingly-impatiently waited for his work computer to FINALLY finish rebooting itself after the inexplicable crash that it had quite recently experienced.

"Your mother AKA my ex-wife CONSTANTLY reminds me about how much of a hopeless failure I am, I'm being ridiculously over-loaded with paperwork, the computer that I'm using is a piece of crap, the people in the building itself are driving me absolutely INSANE, I feel like I'm about to have diarrhea...yeah, this really has been a pretty normal day at work for ME, to be honest." Dave dejectedly groaned and rambled, desperately struggling to not fall asleep as he did so.

"Well, now that I'm done with my school day, can I PLEASE pay another visit to your workplace so that I can brighten up your mood? Pretty PLEASE?" Satina puppy-dog-eyedly and rather self-mockingly begged Dave in a clearly more-than-slightly deliberate attempt to piss him off.

"NO." Dave bloodshot-eyedly and extremely-angrily growled through clenched teeth, tightly squeezing his work phone's receiver with his (right) hand as he did so; needless to say, he still definitely hadn't gotten over how much absolute chaos Satina had (mostly accidentally) caused at his workplace on nearly all of the previous visits that she had paid to it (if there's one thing that you should NEVER bring up around Dave, it's definitely melted server units).

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to see you later, you grouchy old spoil-sport!" Satina teasingly laughed and then very happily hung up on Dave while said father of hers then proceeded to very frustratedly slam his work phone's receiver back into its default position and sarcastically mutter "yeah, sure, if I manage to LIVE long enough" in response.

"Hee hee hee hee hee...heh heh heh heh heh...ho ho ho ho ho...EYUH-HEH-HEH-HEHEHAHAHAHAHA! OHH-HO-HO-HOHH! HUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Satina (after putting her smartphone into one of the HammerSpace zipper pockets of her space suit's "pants" section and then tightly closing said pocket) pointed the palms of her (metaphorically AND literally) clawed hands straight up into the air and began maliciously laughing in an increasingly demonic-sounding voice, already knowing EXACTLY whose body she was going to invade as she did so (hint: his name starts with the letter "D").

"Oh, RIGHT! I forgot to mention that this suit also has not one but TWO giant zipper pockets that I can literally just cram whatever I want into right on the front of its equivalent of pants!" Satina (after rapidly shaking her head back and forth in order to revert herself back to her normal self) crossed her legs, crossed her arms behind her back, and embarrassedly explained to her show's viewers before then proceeding to stuff literally everything that had previously been in her backpack (among quite a few other things, such as her laptop and said laptop's charging and uploading/downloading cords) into her space suit's aforementioned zipper-sealed "pants" pockets.

"By the way, did I ever happen to mention how much I absolutely LOVE being this spoiled?" Satina gave her audience the classic "bedroom eyes" glare and self-mockingly laughed as she briefly checked to make sure that EVERYTHING that she needed (including her smartphone) was indeed being stored in her space suit's zipper pockets before then immediately re-closing her space helmet's visor (with her mind, of course), turning herself (and, of course, her space suit and everything in it) invisible using her demon powers, and then finally waltzing straight back out of Dave's apartment without a care in the world.

A FEW MORE MINUTES LATER, AFTER SATINA HAD INDEED SHRUNK HERSELF (ALONG WITH HER SPACE SUIT AND WHATNOT) USING HER DEMON POWERS…

"Man, I've been wanting to come back here for SUCH a long time now!" the now-microscopic-sized Satina overjoyedly and still-invisibly squealed with delight (technically, she actually could still be seen by her show's viewers, but in a remarkably transparent type of way) as she ever-so-eagerly teleported her way past the front door of the Generic Technology building at which Dave worked, ironically marveling at the "wonderful" sight of the exact same work environment that she had very recently mocked the poor guy for being stuck in as she flew her way up to the specific floor of said building that Dave's cubicle was located on, already drooling with arousal as she did so.

"WOW...people being forced to hole up in front of computers and manage stock markets and whatnot practically all day...absolutely dismal atmosphere...nearly all of the employees constantly complaining about how much God hates them...why, this place is almost EXACTLY like Hell!" Satina sadistically thought to herself with a positively gigantic smile on her face as she used the "X-Ray" feature of her space helmet's visor to instantly locate Dave's cubicle and then immediately flew/teleported her way straight into said cubicle from there.

"Hmm, let's see here...what's the most fun and least gross method of infiltrating this poor guy's body that I could possibly choose?" Satina curiously thought to herself as she rather stalkerishly hovered directly above Dave's desk (not to mention directly behind Dave himself) and used her space suit's aforementioned "X-Ray" feature to intently scan his internal body structure for potential entry routes while Dave himself was busy getting his soul utterly (but thankfully extremely slowly) sucked away by his work computer (in case you're wondering, yes; said soul-sucking was also being very clearly shown in Satina's X-Ray scan of him).

"Let's see here...nose (EWW)...ears (lame)...anus (YUCK)...mouth (still gross, but probably my best bet)...yeah, I think I'm definitely going to have to take the traditional 'mouth' route in this case." Satina somewhat squeamishly whispered (and thought) to herself, turning her space suit's "X-Ray" feature back off in order to re-enable herself to properly see her surroundings (and also remind herself about the fact that said suit hadn't always had the demonic "infinite battery life" enchantment that it clearly had in this episode) as she immediately began wondering what the least easily notice-able way of taking said route would be...luckily enough, however, Dave un-knowingly answered said question for her VERY shortly (as in quite literally a few seconds) thereafter.

"Man, I sure am feeling parched...I think I could really use a glass of water right about now, in fact…" Dave tiredly groaned as he immediately got out of his seat and began sluggishly shambling his way over to the nearest water dispenser while Satina very quickly flew her way over to said water dispenser's cup supply, briefly checking to make sure that she was, in fact, still invisible as she did so.

"I also really hope that Satina is okay and hasn't burned my entire apartment building down in some kind of ridiculous freak accident yet, I must say...I WOULD hire baby-sitters, but I'm just too stingy and also far too afraid that she would easily end up KILLING at least one, if not two or three, of them if I did so…" Dave worriedly thought to himself as he regretfully grabbed a disposable cup from said water dispenser's aforementioned cup supply and then immediately began filling it with ice-cold water from said water dispenser while Satina also-immediately flew into said cup in response, making sure to gently land in the also-aforementioned ice-cold water within it so that she wouldn't make too big of a splash in said water as she did so.

"Well, here goes nothing, I suppose...PLEASE wish me luck, Lucia…" Satina somewhat self-disgustedly thought to herself, gently swimming in place in order to prevent herself from sinking too deep into Dave's water (despite the fact that doing so would not have had any consequences whatsoever due to her space suit) as said father of hers reluctantly lifted and (then) tipped the cup that (he clearly had no idea that) she was in directly toward his lips and began passionately drinking its contents.

MEANWHILE, IN HELL...

"HMPH...if anything, I mostly just hope that this teaches the annoying little bitch a thing or two about respecting other people's privacy…" Lucia crossed her legs, crossed her arms over her chest, and ever-so-bitterly sneered atop her throne as she rather surprisingly-unconcernedly watched said event occur on the quite literally-named SATINA channel of her television.

MEANWHILE, BACK IN THE OVERWORLD…

"Oh, dear...I'm already REALLY starting to wish that I hadn't somehow managed to convince myself that this was a good idea…" Satina increasingly-regretfully thought to herself as Dave brought the aforementioned cup of water that she was in progressively closer to his mouth, unknowingly giving her a rather disturbingly detailed view of his face as he did so.

"On second thought, however...YAY, I GET TO GO DOWN A WATER SLIDE!" Satina suddenly began open-mouthedly smiling from ear to ear and ecstatically thought to herself, placing her fists onto the cheeks of her space helmet and sparkly-eyedly squirming with excitement as Dave began pouring the water in his disposable cup directly into his aforementioned mouth, washing Satina straight across his tongue, past his uvula, and then finally down his throat in the process.

"WHEE!" Satina VERY over-excitedly sang with delight yet again as she was rapidly washed straight down Dave's esophagus while Dave himself loudly gulped and went "AHH" with relief, being rather dangerously unaware of the fact that Satina was now inside his body as he did so.

"MAN, that was refreshing!" Dave loudly sighed with relief as Satina finally "landed" in his stomach, where she immediately used her demon powers to make herself (and, of course, her space suit and everything in it) visible again and then used her psychic link to her space suit's OWN inner workings to activate its helmet's recording camera with her mind while using her wings to precariously hover directly above his stomach's bright-green and exaggeratedly bubbling digestive acid pool all the while.

"My, oh MY; what a big, FAT tummy my dad has!" Satina mockingly laughed as she ever-so-curiously looked around the inside of Dave's stomach (in classic "cartoon logic" fashion, the inside of Dave's body was somehow incredibly well-lit for literally no apparent reason other than plot convenience) and duly noted the quite frankly obscene amount of junk food that it was busy digesting.

"And it's so irresistibly soft and CUTE, too! SQUEE!" Satina lovingly sang with joy, briefly removing her gloves and shoving them into her HammerSpace pockets (which she then immediately zipped right back shut, of course) as she flew straight over to the inner wall of Dave's stomach and began ever-so-adorably-playfully squeezing and tickling it using her finger claws, causing a rather notice-able amount of fresh, warm blood to leak from it in the process.

"HYOOOOOOGH!" Dave tightly clutched his belly using both of his hands and humiliatingly whimpered in agony while his fellow office workers gave him numerous remarkably weird looks in response.

"Oh no, I'm HURTING him! BAD ME! BAD ME!" Satina fearfully gasped and cried in shock, immediately pulling her gloves back out of her HammerSpace pockets and putting them right back on (before then also-immediately zipping said HammerSpace pockets right back shut, of course) as she did so.

"Aww, don't worry, Daddy; it's okay if you get a few little boo-boos here and there!" Satina teasingly giggled as she briefly opened up her space helmet's visor so that she could lick a nice, yummy sample of Dave's blood off/out of the wounds that she had just made in his stomach, also rather effectively cauterizing said wounds and causing Dave to loudly sigh with relief in the process.

"Hmm...I wonder if THIS will help his poor widdle tummy digest this utterly degrading garbage that he's been eating…" Satina mockingly sneered as she suddenly pulled out a great big (flour) bag of laxative powder from one of her HammerSpace pockets (and then, of course, immediately zipped both of said pockets right back shut using her thankfully not-body-movement-requiring telekinesis ability), bit a nice big hole in said bag using her razor-sharp demon teeth, then finally emptied (poured) the contents of said bag directly into Dave's remarkably chips-and-cheese-and-sausage-and-fast-food-and-candy-filled stomach acid (which she then threw the bag itself directly into) before then ever-so-smugly watching as said laxative powder VERY quickly began causing its VERY clearly intended effect on Dave.

"HYURRRGH!" Dave very tightly clutched his belly using both of his forearms and loudly (in fact, almost demonic-soundingly) roared in pain as his stomach began VERY fiercely rumbling and churning while Satina reflexively went "OH, CRAP", re-closed her space helmet's visor and then immediately flew straight back up into Dave's esophagus before Dave could accidentally poop her back out of his body.

"OH, SWEET MERCIFUL LORD! I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE EATEN SO MUCH PIZZA AND TACO BELL! MAYDAY! MAYDAY!" Dave began maniacally screaming in agony as he immediately ran straight to the nearest restroom as quickly as he possibly could, pulled his pants straight down, planted his butt onto the nearest-to-clean toilet within said restroom, and then finally dropped the disgusting diarrhea deuce of a lifetime into said toilet, blood-curdlingly shrieking in absolutely unbearable agony as he did so.

MEANWHILE, INSIDE DAVE'S BODY…

"Hmm...where should I go next, I wonder?" Satina flew back down into Dave's now-empty stomach and ever-so-curiously thought/wondered to herself as she proudly admired how much nicer (for the most part) her demonic antics had ironically ended up making Dave's stomach look when compared to how it had looked during her previous visit to it.

"UGH...might as well, I suppose…" Satina nauseatedly groaned as she briefly flew straight down into Dave's intestines so that she could get some wonderfully appetizing footage of the "adorable little" villi in his small intestine and the numerous poop stains in his large intestine (luckily, her teleportation ability made this an extremely short, although still downright-painfully disgusting, process).

"Now that THAT'S over with, how about...OOH, I KNOW; how about his KIDNEYS?!" Satina briefly wondered out loud to herself as she teleported herself straight back up into Dave's stomach, then suddenly yelled with excitement and began flapping her wings extra-fast before then immediately proceeding to teleport herself into Dave's left kidney...which, surely enough, was indeed riddled with numerous (kidney) stones.

"OOH, so SHINY!" Satina sparkly-eyedly covered her mouth (well, the part of her space helmet's thankfully closed visor that said mouth was directly beneath, at least) using both of her hands and very girlishly gasped in amazement as she ever-so-fascinatedly looked around the inside of Dave's left kidney and saw all of the weirdly gleaming yellow rocks that had evidently formed in it from year after year of extremely excessive salt/sugar intake and whatnot.

"Well, judging by what I've heard about these things, I guess that I probably need to remove them from this poor guy's body anyway…" Satina regretfully sighed as she briefly removed and pocketed her gloves yet again, making sure to re-close her pockets as quickly as possible as she did so (thankfully, her HammerSpace pockets ever-so-conveniently allowed everything EXCEPT for non-container-packaged liquids to enter them, due to a certain downright-absurdly specific "just in case" magical enchantment that Satina had given them during the events that had somehow led up to this story), then surprisingly-carefully flew/swam her way over to said stones so that she would be able to effectively melt said stones into a completely liquid state almost instantly by channeling literally all of her inner hellfire (in other words, internal body heat) directly into her hands and then forcefully, squeezingly pressing said hands against said stones; needless to say, she then immediately teleported herself into Dave's right kidney and repeated said process on it once all of the stones in his left kidney had finally been liquefied and (extremely painfully) passed through his left ureter and into his bladder.

"AHH...all in a day's work!" Satina proudly sighed and chuckled, re-normalizing her body heat distribution and proudly wiping off her hands using said hands as she finally finished cleaning all of the stones out of Dave's kidneys.

"OWWWWWW…" Dave weakly clutched his crotch using his right hand and cryingly groaned in pain, still stuck on the very same toilet that he had just recently dumped the results of an absolutely horrible case of diarrhea into as the excruciatingly hot liquid that Satina had just melted his right kidney stones into flowed its way through his right ureter and into his bladder, which Satina then teleported herself straight into.

"WHOOPS! BAD IDEA!" Satina loudly gasped in shock, thankfully still not having put her gloves back on as she did so as she suddenly realized, after teleporting herself into Dave's bladder, that the amount of liquid that she had just melted his kidney stones into had made said bladder completely full, and that Dave was about to accidentally pee her back out of his body as a result!

"MUST...SAVE...MYSELF!" Satina desperately growled as she downright-savagely dug her finger claws into the inner wall of Dave's bladder and grabbed it with (pretty much) all of her demonic might in order to prevent the pee current within said bladder from expelling her from Dave's body...which was easily every bit as indescribably painful for Dave as it probably sounds.

"AIEEEEEE!" Dave tightly clutched his crotch using both of his hands and VERY humiliatingly squealed like a little girl, crying profusely in the process as quite a bit of his blood became mixed in with his boiling-hot kidney stone urine.

"HYAAAAAAGH!" Dave continued shrieking and crying in absolutely unbearable agony as his aforementioned boiling-hot kidney stone urine went straight through his extremely sensitive urethra before then finally, FINALLY being squirted out into the toilet through said urethra.

"Hey, as long as it works…" Satina self-loathingly sighed as she immediately opened her pockets and put her gloves back on (and then quickly re-closed said pockets), then re-opened her space helmet's visor and licked the irresistibly bleeding wounds that she had just made in Dave's bladder until they were absolutely clean (disregarding her mouth germs being brought into them, at least) and thoroughly cauterized.

MEANWHILE, IN THE RESTROOM...

"Hey, Dave; are you OKAY in there, pardon my asking?" Dave's boss suddenly came into the restroom and rather worriedly asked the increasingly frightened and confused Dave, sincerely hoping that said poor sap didn't have some kind of horribly debilitating disease as he did so.

"Do I frickin' SOUND okay to you?!" Dave threw his arms out beside himself and very frustratedly pointed out to his boss, who wordlessly crossed his arms over his chest and agreeingly shook his head in response.

"NO…" Dave's boss exasperatedly groaned as Dave finally finished butt-wiping himself and recovering from the absolutely excruciating pain that Satina's actions within his digestive and urinary systems had rather clearly caused him to suffer from.

"Just hurry up and finish pooping in there, would you PLEASE?!" Dave's boss shook his right fist at him and rather irritatedly yelled at him, thankfully hearing the sound of Dave flushing his toilet a few seconds after his finishing of said sentence (as opposed to Dave's usual "few entire minutes", of course).

MEANWHILE, BACK INSIDE DAVE'S BODY…

"BLECH!" Satina loudly exclaimed in disgust from how downright-painfully salty the inside of Dave's bladder tasted as she then proceeded to rather hastily re-close her space helmet's visor and then immediately teleport herself into Dave's liver...in which, surely enough, she was greeted by rather notice-ably diseased-looking flesh and an extremely-visibly alcohol-loaded pool of blood.

"Eh, what the Hell? If 'boiling out the alcohol' works on wine and whatnot, then it might as well work on this too!" Satina shrugged her shoulders and rather smugly chuckled as she then proceeded to re-open her space helmet's visor yet again and then use her fire breath to bring the blood pool in Dave's liver to a rather visibly steaming boil.

"For Lucia's sake, Dave, what in the actual Hell are you DOING with your life?!" Dave very angrily shook his right fist at himself and yelled at himself as he EXTREMELY-disappointedly stared at himself in the restroom's hand-washing mirror after thoroughly washing his hands using one of the faucets beneath said mirror.

"AHH…" Satina arousedly moaned to herself as she briefly imagined herself nakedly bathing in Dave's now-very-relaxingly-warm-and-bubbling-and-purified liver blood before then immediately shaking her immensely ADHD-riddled head back into focus, re-closing her space helmet's visor and (then) teleporting herself into Dave's right lung...where she was immediately greeted by an absolutely disgusting amount of dust and cobwebs that seemed to be covering absolutely everything within said lung.

"UGH...now THIS is why I keep telling Dave that he needs to spend more time outside and also clean his freaking HOME more often!" Satina nauseatedly groaned in disgust as she suddenly pulled out a great big wireless vacuum cleaner from her pockets (which she then immediately zipped both of right back shut) and then used a combination of said vacuum cleaner and her flight ability to immediately get to work on improving the air quality in her poor, poor father's respiratory system by removing (basically) all of said dust and cobwebs from his evidently rapidly-increasingly tired and aching lungs.

"Wow, why is it suddenly so much easier for me to BREATHE now? Seriously, WHAT is going on inside me right now?" Dave took several remarkably deep breaths and very confusedly wondered to himself as he reluctantly (not to mention FINALLY) stopped wallowing in his own (reflection's) self-pity, left the restroom and walked straight back into his cubicle while Satina finished cleaning his right lung incredibly quickly and then immediately teleported herself into his left lung and began cleaning IT using the exact same method that she had just used on his right one.

"MAN, it sure is a good thing that this vacuum cleaner sucks things into an alternate dimension rather than just sucking them into itself! It really is EXACTLY like these wonderful new pockets of mine, isn't it?!" Satina far-too-proudly laughed with delight as she quickly re-pocketed her vacuum cleaner, re-closed her pockets, then finally teleported herself straight into Dave's rather understandably broken heart, surprisingly-carefully making sure that her space helmet's visor was, in fact, still closed as she did so.

"Aww, you poor thing...I surely-as-Hell hope that this wasn't MY fault, I must say…" Satina regretfully whispered as she very unwelcomely swam around in Dave's quite literally (not to mention depressingly) hollow heart and saw the numerous (very) distinctly crack-shaped wounds that its inner surface was indeed riddled with due to how downright-horribly his relationship with Lucia (and also, to a lesser extent, his relationship with Satina herself) had unfortunately ended up turning out for him.

"Don't worry...I'll help you feel better about your life, sweetie…" Satina very regretfully sobbed as she removed and re-pocketed her gloves (and, of course, re-closed her pockets) yet again and then immediately began flying/teleporting all around the inside of Dave's rather rapidly beating heart, "soothingly" stroking (and therefore cauterizing) its numerous sadness-induced wounds with her once-again-ultra-heated hands as she did so (technically, Dave's arteries were still quite a bit clogged with cholesterol and whatnot, but there wasn't really anything that Satina was able to do about that...yet, at least).

"Oh, for CRYING out loud, does my heartburn really need to be so god-damned LITERAL now?!" Dave threw his arms out beside himself, rolled his eyes and exasperatedly groaned in (surprisingly mild) pain as he continued doing incredibly boring and pointless "work" on his work computer while his fellow employees continued to give him all kinds of rather amusingly weird looks in response.

"Well, I sure do hope that you're at least HAPPIER now!" Satina teasingly chuckled as she immediately re-normalized her body heat distribution, put her gloves back on, re-closed her pockets, and then finally teleported herself straight back into Dave's thankfully (and rather luckily) un-damaged esophagus, which she then immediately proceeded to fly straight back up.

"Hi, Dave's voice box!" Satina merrily (but surprisingly-quietly) greeted Dave's quite literal voice box with an ever-so-adorably innocent wave of her right hand as she slowly but surely ascended her way past it, duly noting how much better/cleaner her repairing of Dave's lungs seemed to have made its audio quality as she then proceeded to fly straight back up into Dave's predictably filthy mouth.

"UGH...this guy seriously needs to do SUCH a better job of cleaning his mouth… I don't really have the time or the privilege to hold it against him right now, though…" Satina nauseatedly (but thankfully very quietly) groaned in disgust yet again, already being extremely thankful for the fact that her space helmet worked so astonishingly well as a gas mask as she briefly planted her thankfully NOT-bare feet onto the top of Dave's rather unsettlingly slimy and white-ish-looking tongue and gave herself a very unwanted but very important eyeful/cameraful of both said remarkably filthy tongue itself and his very clearly yellowing teeth (along with the rest of his mouth, most notably his big, soft and dangling uvula that she only barely resisted her maddening urge to jump up and grab/pull with her hands).

"Hmm...where should I go next…" Satina impatiently tapped her left foot against Dave's tongue and began (ironically) thinking to herself for literally about five seconds while Dave ever-so-obliviously continued doing his incredibly boring office "work" on his computer, presumably assuming (as he did so) that what(ever in the actual Hell) had just happened to his digestive and urinary systems was really just a result of Lucia using her demonic powers to punish him for how incredibly terrible his diet had been and that no one, in fact, actually had snuck inside his body at all (dear LORD, was he wrong).

"OF COURSE! How could I be so BLIND?!" Satina (quietly) gasped in shock, covered her mouth (well, the part of her space helmet's rather tightly closed visor that said mouth was directly beneath, at least) using both of her hands, and VERY over-excitedly thought to herself (causing a large and very brightly glowing lightbulb to suddenly appear directly above her head, of course) as she then proceeded to turn herself (and, of course, her space suit and everything in it) invisible yet again and then teleport herself right in front of the blissfully unaware Dave's painfully boring, tired-looking and emotion-lacking face.

"You know what? I think it's about TIME that this utterly pathetic loser got his head examined! Wouldn't you agree, viewers?" Satina encouragingly whispered to her show's viewers, becoming more depressed with each second that she spent looking at Dave's aforementioned face as she then immediately proceeded to fly straight into his nose (his left nostril, to be exact) and then fly/teleport (mostly fly) straight through said nose and therefore directly into Dave's upper cranium, getting some positively "delicious" footage of his absolutely revolting nose hairs and nose mucus as she did so (have I mentioned how absolutely MASSIVE the data-holding capacity of the recording camera in Satina's space helmet was yet?).

"You can never slee-eep! You can never slee-eep!" Satina playfully (but quietly) teased Dave (who could have sworn that he had just felt some kind of weird bug flying up his nose, but was once again far too depressed and quite frankly far too suicidal to even care) as she flew straight up into the empty space right behind his eye sockets and saw just how truly-intensely bloodshot his eyeballs were clearly beginning to become due to what appeared to be an increasingly major lack of sleep from how much time he had spent worrying about Satina's well-being.

"WOW...I've finally reached Daddy's brain...oh, my goodness, it's so big, soft and BEAUTIFUL…" Satina ever-so-lovingly moaned, intensely panting and drooling with arousal in the process as she suddenly turned around and saw Dave's (very) grey matter in all of its delightfully naked, fleshy and wrinkly glory, desperately wanting to masturbate to it but sadly not quite being old enough to actually be able to do so (yet, at least).

"It sure does seem a bit less big than it SHOULD be, however...boy, I sure do wonder what's going on inside it…" Satina quickly (yet carefully) flew onto the top of the blissfully unaware Dave's aforementioned brain (which, in fact, appeared to actually only be approximately three quarters, if not two thirds, as large as his skull size had suggested that it was going to be, and said skull size was already quite average for his age and species to begin with) and confusedly, helmet-scratchingly thought to herself as said comically under-sized brain rather weakly pulsated beneath her (space) boots.

"Well, since I'm quite evidently ON Daddy's mind right now, I suppose that I might as well literally be IN it too…" Satina shrugged her shoulders and regretfully sighed as she then proceeded to teleport herself directly into Dave's quite literally hollow brain, in which she rather predictably found an extremely (stereo)typical "manual control" super-computer that had somehow been built into the exact inner front of his frontal lobe, along with an extremely tangled mess of (thankfully very thoroughly insulated and rather pitifully low-voltage) neuron wires and a somewhat-disturbingly large number of brain-disuse-induced cobwebs.

"Oh, my...TALK about this poor sap's brain being utterly defenseless right now…" Satina somewhat-horrifiedly gasped in shock as she used her (space helmet's) visor's "X-Ray" feature to very thoroughly check Dave's brain for hidden security cameras/traps and the like...only to very relievingly but also VERY worryingly find absolutely none of said things whatsoever.

"Gosh, I don't even want to freaking IMAGINE what would happen if someone who actually WANTED to kill this crazy dumb-ass somehow managed to successfully sneak in here…" Satina shudderingly thought to herself as she rather worriedly turned her (space helmet's) visor's "X-Ray" feature right back off and somewhat reluctantly began approaching Dave's aforementioned Central Nervous Super-Computer.

"From my perspective, however, WOW...this is just SO freaking COOL…I literally cannot BELIEVE that I'm actually getting to do this..." Satina increasingly-excitedly whispered to herself as she very sparkly-eyedly looked around the rather depressingly lifeless and dilapidated interior of Dave's brain with only the most adorably huge of smiles on her face, downright-overjoyedly pressed her fists against the cheeks of her space helmet, and increasingly-eagerly (yet surprisingly-carefully) tip-toed her way past Dave's aforementioned network of neuron wires, turning herself (and, of course, her space suit and everything in it) visible again just for the Hell of it in the process.

"I must say, you really would THINK that an internal organ that is THIS advanced, important and delicate would have at least SOME kind of proper security system protecting it…" Satina extremely-disappointedly muttered to herself as she regretfully but VERY excitedly took her seat in the main piloting chair of Dave's Central Nervous Super-Computer and then remarkably-forcefully pressed said super-computer's POWER button using her right index finger, causing Dave's brain to FINALLY properly turn itself on for what was presumably the first time in quite literal YEARS.

"Hmm...you know what? I just realized something...if I hate this job so much, then why don't I just quit it and move on to a more enjoyable career that is less of an insulting waste of my talents?" Dave suddenly opened his eyes extra-wide while uttering a remarkably loud gasp and rather unusually-intelligently thought to himself, causing a large and very brightly glowing lightbulb to suddenly appear directly above his head as he did so while the inside of his brain became notice-ably more brightly lit as a result.

"Tee hee hee...WHAT talents, pardon my asking?" Satina remarkably-snidely laughed with an increasingly devilish grin on her face as she used her mind-reading ability to (metaphorically) fish the log-in name (TheDaveAbides) and password (LUCIA69420) for Dave's BrainTernet account straight out of his ever-so-delightfully spongy and squishy brain matter and then immediately entered said codes onto his Central Nervous Super-Computer's log-in screen using said super-computer's keyboard before then finally (not to mention quite forcefully) hitting said keyboard's ENTER key without a care in the world.

"Anyway, let's see if this poor sap has anything actually INTERESTING on his mind right now...OOH, what have we HERE, I wonder?!" Satina surprisingly-calmly whispered to herself...then suddenly squealed with excitement and ever-so-adorably-hyperactively bounced in her seat as she immediately began clicking her way through Dave's Documents/Downloads folders and into his memory banks, where she found numerous sickeningly cute photographs of her and him having all kinds of incredibly wholesome fun together, along with quite a few considerably less cute photographs of him and Lucia standing next to each other but seemingly refusing to acknowledge each other's existences...and, of course, several Dave X Lucia sex tapes, including a rather disturbingly extensive and EXTREMELY fetishy-looking one that was very conveniently titled "The Sex That Gave Birth To Satina".

"Well, I guess it certainly wouldn't HURT to know how THIS happened…" Satina rather nervously sighed as she VERY reluctantly clicked on "The Sex That Gave Birth To Satina" and increasingly-regretfully began watching said video; needless to say, every single one of the facial expressions that she made while watching said video was absolutely priceless and also very clearly looked as if she was about to vomit.

"A-ALL R-R-RIGHT, I th-think t-that's enough m-m-moaning and w-weird fetish shit f-for one d-d-day…" Satina blushingly, shiveringly, dry-heavingly and VERY-traumatized-lookingly (not to mention rather hypocritically) whispered and stammered to herself as she FINALLY finished skimming her way through what was quite possibly (if not easily) THE worst thing that she had ever seen in her entire life; needless to say, whatever in the actual Hell she and her space helmet's recording camera had just witnessed was DEFINITELY not something that Satina was going to be including in her science project.

"HMPH...you know what? This freaking degenerate, lazy idiot absolutely deserves ALL of the dreadful suffering that my existence seems to be bringing upon him and THEN some!" Satina very hatefully and VERY disgustedly sneered and growled as she immediately clicked her way into Dave's Control Panel, navigated her way into said Control Panel's Manual Body Control section, selected said section's Possession option, tightly fastened her seatbelt, then finally used her actual "demonic possession" ability to link her own mind directly to Dave's and therefore effectively take complete control over his downright-pitifully weak and poorly-maintained body that she had just spent so much time exploring the inner workings of.

"Hmm...I know! I could be an ANIMATOR! In fact, if I wanted to, I could probably even make a show about myself and Satin- ARRRGH! RAWRRR! CURSE YOUUU! CURSE YOU ALL!" Dave rather surprisingly experienced yet another "lightbulb" moment (complete with him pointing his right index finger straight up into the air, no less) and increasingly-excitedly thought out loud to himself...then suddenly COMPLETELY lost his former control over himself, leaped out of his seat, and then began animalistically, droolingly and head-shakingly growling and roaring while frantically and cannibalism-threateningly chasing his fellow employees all over the place like a total maniac and also wildly throwing and kicking things all over the place like a total lunatic.

After being almost-immediately fired and even outright-literally kicked out of the Generic Technology building (through said building's front door, of course) by his own rather surprisingly tough boss, Dave then proceeded to still-possessedly drive his car "straight" back to his home in what could only be described as "road rage incarnate".

"Sweet mother of ME, this is so much freaking fun!" Dave suddenly began VERY excitedly yelling with delight in Satina's voice as he COMPLETELY-recklessly drove his car through (more like ALL FREAKING OVER) the local streets of (city name currently unknown) at downright-ludicrously high speeds as if he was playing a Grand Theft Auto game, royally pissing off numerous fellow drivers of his and even causing quite a few of said fellow drivers of his to outright wreck/crash their vehicles in the process.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, YA FOOL!" one particularly annoying, rich, spoiled, freakishly skinny, and (did I mention) Chinese driver named (RiceGum, I mean) Di Lung angrily shook his right fist at Dave and then very rudely flipped said fist's golden-ring-adorned middle finger at him while also having his beautiful red Corvette parked right in the EXACT middle of a clearly active four-way road intersection.

"WHEE!" Dave ecstatically squealed with joy (in Satina's voice, of course) as he quite nearly crashed his car directly into the electrical transmission tower right next to the Ratteshite Suites apartment building in which he lived, then surprisingly-nonchalantly stepped out of said car before then using Satina's telekinesis ability to crash it the REST of the way into said transmission tower so that the local police would THINK that he had indeed suffered a (quite) nearly fatal car accident due to drug/alcohol intoxication.

"Alright, my adorable little sleepy-head; TIME FOR BED!" Dave downright-evilly cackled in Satina's voice as he made his way straight into his apartment, where he then immediately took (swallowed) an extremely potent (coma-inducing, in fact) sleeping pill from his bathroom's medicine cabinet and then lifelessly flopped himself face-down and backwards onto his bed like a fish, not even slightly moving or snoring as he did so.

"Okay, now I just need to finish setting this whole scene up before the local police get here…" Satina finally stopped possessing Dave (due to Dave's brain having effectively been shut down by the sleeping pill that he had just taken, of course) and increasingly-nervously thought to herself as she immediately teleported herself into Dave's left middle ear (so that she could get some sweet, sweet footage of his left inner ear and the back of his left eardrum, of course), then teleported herself past his left eardrum and into his left external auditory canal, where she got herself some equally beautiful and tasteful footage of his extremely gross and built-up earwax, his highly over-abundant ear hair, and the ever-so-tantalizingly pearly and shiny front of his left eardrum.

"I think that's enough FUN for one day…" Satina VERY self-disgustedly groaned as she FINALLY ended and saved her space helmet's incredibly long and downright-impossibly high-quality recording of her exceedingly Fantastic Voyage into Dave's body before then proceeding to also-FINALLY fly back out of Dave's body through his left ear hole and THEN use her "size alteration" ability to also-FINALLY grow herself (along with her space suit and everything in it) back to "normal" size.

"UGH...man, I don't even wanna KNOW who and/or what could have possessed ME to make this science project of mine go so COMPLETELY out of control…" Satina FINALLY landed on non-organic solid ground (the floor of Dave's apartment, to be exact) and exhaustedly groaned as she quickly removed her space suit (in other words, stripped herself naked) and then just-AS-quickly put said space suit right back up in Dave's clothing closet before the local police could indeed arrive.

MEANWHILE, IN HELL...

"Ain't I a STINKER?" Lucia shrugged her shoulders, crossed her legs, looked straight at the show's viewers and ever-so-smugly laughed as she sat atop her throne and FAR-too-proudly continued thinking about how downright-ludicrously out-of-character her own admittedly brief (not to mention amazingly long-distance) possession of Satina had caused said daughter of hers to become.

MEANWHILE, IN DAVE'S APARTMENT...

"Oh, Daddy, what have I DONE to you?" Satina leaped onto Dave's bed, cradled his completely unconscious body in her arms, and began surprisingly-genuinely (not to mention puppy-dog-eyedly) crying and sobbing in honor of his "passing" as the police indeed arrived in his apartment.

"Alright, Dave, that's it; as punishment for harboring a literal demon in your home, turning said home into a veritable health hazard that quite frankly makes us feel nauseous just from LOOKING at it, and most notably stirring up all SORTS of chaos at your workplace AND on the local streets, you are now OFFICIALLY arrested!" one of the leaders of the local police (who, according to his badge, was named Mr. Hernandez, although he looked considerably more like a real-life version of Mario from the Super Mario franchise) suddenly barged into Dave's bedroom and VERY angrily informed him while his fellow police officers immediately began crowding themselves together around him (Mr. Hernandez) in order to (hopefully) ensure that Dave and Satina wouldn't be able to "escape from justice".

"What about the demon that you just mentioned, though?" Mr. Hernandez's fellow police officers curiously whispered into his ears, causing him to reassuringly nod his head and rather evilly glare at Satina in response.

"AND YOUR LITTLE DEMON DAUGHTER, TOO!" Mr. Hernandez very assertively pointed his left index finger straight at Satina (who was rather annoyingly STILL busy cradling Dave's unconscious body in her arms and producing what appeared to be extremely blatant crocodile tears despite how genuinely sad she actually did feel "deep down" about what she had done to the poor guy) and rather hatefully yelled at Dave, somehow STILL not being able to figure out why said poor guy couldn't hear him as he did so.

"Hey, COME ON, you freaking lazy-ass punk; ANSWER me when I'm talking to you! What, do you need to clean the freaking WAX out of your ears or something?" Mr. Hernandez shook his right fist at Dave and increasingly-frustratedly continued yelling at him, causing Satina to rather disgustedly (not to mention shudderingly) mutter "well, yeah" in response.

"Oh, for CRYING out loud; YOU'RE the one that you should be saying 'come on' to right now, you freaking hateful JERK! Can't you SEE that my poor, mentally unstable daddy is CLEARLY in an extremely severe drug-induced coma right now and DESPERATELY needs my help in order to recover from it?" Satina EXTREMELY-frustratedly yelled back at Mr. Hernandez as she ever-so-lovingly stroked Dave's head using her hands and continued helplessly crying and sobbing with only THE most absolutely irresistible of puppy-dog eyes; needless to say, Mr. Hernandez and his fellow police officers rather humiliatingly fell (or at least pretended TO fall) RIGHT into Satina's "pretending to be a completely innocent victim" trap despite how desperately they had been trying to avoid doing so, and Satina (until Dave regained his consciousness, at least) was therefore rather regrettably let off the hook by them (mostly so that she wouldn't lash out at them in a demonic fit of rage and presumably kill every single one of them without even breaking a sweat in the process).

"W-Well, uhh...o-okay then, l-l-llittle s-s-s-sweetie...just p-please d-d-don't get T-TOO m-m-mad at us, all r-r-r-right?" Mr. Hernandez slowly and tremblingly backed away from Dave, performed a very frightened-looking "jazz hands" gesture, and increasingly-nervously stammered as Satina suddenly began demonically and furiously growling while rather grotesquely baring her razor-sharp teeth at him.

"AIEEEEEE!" Mr. Hernandez and his fellow police officers immediately turned tail and ran away screaming like little girls; meanwhile, Satina rather surprisingly-patiently waited for said police officers to finally finish fleeing from the Ratteshite Suites apartment "complex" in which Dave's apartment was located, then ever-so-adorably-smugly muttered "suckers" to herself and then ever-so-delightfully-innocent-lookingly hopped back down onto the floor of Dave's bedroom in response.

"Alright, now I just need to FINALLY sort all of my stuff out and begin making my actual PowerPoint project…" Satina rather worriedly whispered to herself as she quietly tiptoed her way back over to Dave's clothing closet, then immediately grabbed her space suit and took it back out of said closet so that she could return all of the things that she had (incredibly-greedily and almost-entirely-pointlessly) stuffed into said space suit's HammerSpace pockets back to the places where they belonged...starting with her very un-naturally (in fact, downright super-naturally) powerful laptop computer, which she immediately set down onto the aforementioned floor of Dave's bedroom and then also-immediately plugged into the nearest available wall socket using its charging cord so that it wouldn't run out of battery power (in order to prevent Satina from spending too much time on said laptop, Lucia had rather firmly decided to NOT give it the "infinite battery life" enchantment that she had given to Satina's space suit; luckily enough, Satina generally agreed about said decision being good for her, but she was also NOT allowed to change it).

AFTER SATINA HAD FINALLY FINISHED PUTTING HER STUFF BACK WHERE IT BELONGED...

"Alright, now I just need to start fishing out snapshots from my 'going inside Dave's body' video!" Satina continued nervously (but proudly) whispering to herself as she wirelessly uploaded the video that her space suit's helmet had recorded of Dave's inner workings from said space helmet to her laptop within a downright-freakishly short amount of time and then immediately began using said laptop's "video snapshot" tool to capture a rather surprisingly well-picked (not to mention downright-ridiculously high-resolution) series of photographs from said video (obviously not including the Dave X Lucia sex tape that she had watched inside Dave's brain) so that she would be able to use them as decorative pictures for her PowerPoint project.

A RATHER SURPRISINGLY LARGE AMOUNT OF HOURS, WRITING AND STUDYING LATER…

"And it's DONE! Hooray for me!" Satina somewhat tiredly exclaimed with delight as, right in time for her classic "going to bed at midnight" routine, she FINALLY finished her PowerPoint project.

"Oh MAN, Mr. Schlinkenhoffer is going to love this SO freaking much…" Satina increasingly-excitedly thought to herself as she VERY carefully saved her PowerPoint project one last time, gave it several backup copies just in case, then turned her laptop off, tightly closed it, and then finally shoved it (along with its charging cord and whatnot) into her backpack before then proceeding to VERY tightly close said backpack (don't worry; even if Dave had woken back up while Satina was busy making said project, she would have easily been able to immediately put him right back to sleep using her demon powers anyway).

"Now I just need to HEAD back into Daddy's brain for a few minutes so that I can fix a few things up in there…" Satina somewhat regretfully whispered to herself as she used her "size alteration" ability to shrink herself to a basically microscopic size yet again (thankfully not even bothering with her silly space suit this time, might I add) and then quickly flew back into Dave's left ear while she still had the chance (in other words, while he was still asleep).

"OOGH...I think I'm going to be freaking SICK…" Satina VERY nauseatedly thought to herself, suddenly becoming remarkably green-faced and also tightly covering her mouth using both of her hands in the process as she very nakedly and extremely-quietly tip-toed her way through Dave's left ear canal, trying not to think too hard about how much earwax and ear hair she was now bare-footedly walking past/through as she did so.

"Well, here we go again, I suppose…" Satina somewhat-boredly sighed as she dutifully teleported herself past Dave's left eardrum, past his left inner ear, and then finally directly back into his blissfully unaware brain.

"HUH? What the HELL?" Dave suddenly woke up with a start and loudly gasped in surprise as Satina re-took her former seat in the main piloting chair of his Central Nervous Super-Computer and then immediately turned said computer right back on by pressing its POWER button yet again.

"Wh-where's Satina?" Dave scratched his head with his right index finger and confusedly wondered out loud to himself, sitting on the "alarm clock" side of his bed and rather nervously looking back and forth around himself as he did so while Satina maliciously cackled "he has no idea" in response.

"Alright, so first, let's turn his squeamish-ness level WAY up so that he'll have only THE most absolutely priceless reaction possible if/when I finally tell him about where I got my pictures of his inner workings tomorrow…" Satina increasingly-excitedly whispered to herself as she ever-so-deviously clicked her way into the Personality section of Dave's Control Panel and then immediately turned said "squeamish-ness" level all the way up to its maximum possible setting so that finding out about her little adventure into his body would almost certainly cause him to faint, freak out like a total lunatic, and/or violently puke in absolute disgust.

"SATINA? HELLO? WHERE ARRRE YOUUU?" Dave cupped his left hand around his mouth and increasingly-teasingly hollered as he suddenly walked out into the parking lot of the Ratteshite Suites with a thankfully-not-dead flashlight in his right hand and began thoroughly searching for said demon girl in said parking lot using said flashlight.

"Now, let's turn his gullible-ness level WAY up so that he'll instantly believe pretty much EVERY single thing that people tell him…" Satina ever-so-mischievously continued whispering to herself as she increasingly-excitedly turned said "gullible-ness" level all the way up to its maximum possible setting so that Dave would become as downright-laughably easy to manipulate as possible.

"Eh, she's probably just hanging out with Lucia or something…" Dave depressedly sighed as he somewhat reluctantly walked back into his apartment, set his flashlight down atop the bedside table that his alarm clock was also atop, then finally grabbed his smartphone out of the storage drawer within said bedside table and used it to call Lucia...much to said demon queen's chagrin, as one would hopefully expect.

"Oh, for the love of- WHAT do you want, Dave? Don't you think that I have enough crap to deal with already? Make this REALLY freaking quick, or else I'm hanging up on you; do you understand me, mister?" Lucia very frustratedly scolded Dave through her own smartphone while said ex-husband of hers exasperatedly shrugged his shoulders and groaned "YES" in response.

"Alright, look, I just need to know something, and I need to know it ASAP; where is Satina right now? I've been looking all over my home for her, but she is absolutely nowhere to be found…" Dave increasingly-nervously explained to Lucia, fearfully sweating and trembling as he did so.

"Oh, I dunno; have you ever considered looking inside your HEAD? Your downright-pitifully small BRAIN, to be more precise?" Lucia rather snidely asked Dave, causing said ex-husband of hers to suddenly become utterly frozen with fear and shrink his pupils to a quite nearly microscopic size in response.

"You know what? On second thought, I'VE GOT AN EMERGENCY HOTLINE TO IMMEDIATELY CALL RIGHT NOW, SO GOODBYE, SWEETIE!" Dave surprisingly-calmly began explaining to Lucia, then suddenly very tightly clutched his smartphone using both of his hands and began wildly yelling like an absolute maniac before then immediately hanging up on Lucia and then VERY frantically dialing 9-1-1 using said smartphone's on-screen keypad; unfortunately for him, however, Satina had already deleted his memory of what Lucia had just told him from his memory banks by the time that he had finally finished sending his new call to said hotline.

MEANWHILE, IN HELL…

"Well, THAT sure did get him to shut up, I suppose…" Lucia rather sarcastically sneered as she increasingly-boredly continued playing Solitaire on her smartphone (not to mention her throne).

MEANWHILE, BACK IN THE OVERWORLD…

"Greetings; you've reached the 9-1-1 Emergency Hotline! Now please tell us; what do you need from us?" some completely random person that Dave had probably never seen before asked him.

"WELL, YOU SEE, uhh...actually, I can't really remember, to be honest." Dave rather embarrassedly and chucklingly admitted, nervously scratching the back of his head using his right hand while holding his smartphone using his left hand as he did so (thankfully, Satina had remembered to also delete his aforementioned memory of Lucia having told him that said demon daughter of his had indeed snuck into his head yet again from his brain's Recycle Bin before it was too late).

"Well, then, WHY DID YOU FREAKING CALL US IN THE FIRST PLACE, YOU IDIOT?!" the aforementioned random hotline person who had just received Dave's emergency phone call furiously screamed at him before then immediately hanging up on him without another word.

"Because I've lost control of my life..." Dave exhaustedly sighed as he carefully put his smartphone back into his bedside table's aforementioned storage drawer and then listlessly collapsed face-down and backwards onto his bed yet again while Satina ever-so-merrily giggled "TEE HEE HEE HEE HEE; THIS IS SO MUCH FUN" in response.

"Alright; just to be safe, I suppose that I might as well activate THIS function of his brain too…" Satina ever-so-mischievously whispered to herself as she put Dave's brain into Sleep Mode and then (thankfully very carefully and quietly) snuck her way back out of his head through his right ear while she still had the chance (in other words, while he was still asleep).

"Now THAT is what I call enough fun for one day…" Satina finally flew back out of Dave's head through his right ear hole and somewhat regretfully (but still ever-so-arrogantly-smirkingly) thought to herself as she then immediately used her "size alteration" ability to grow herself right back to her normal size before then also-immediately proceeding to ever-so-adorably curl up atop said "Daddy's" bed and lovingly sleep right next to him for the rest of the night (yes, despite the fact that she now had his ear canal germs, not to mention his brain germs, all over herself).

THE NEXT MORNING…

"Alright; BYE, Daddy!" Satina briefly turned around and right-hand-wavingly told Dave as she increasingly-eagerly (not to mention somewhat nervously) readied herself to walk out of the wide-open front door of Dave's apartment, with her adorable pink dress, her backpack, and all of the things within said backpack all being exactly where one would hopefully expect them to be (her dress was covering her torso, her backpack was on her back, and all of her school stuff was in said backpack) as she did so.

"LA LA LA LA LA, LA LA LA LA LA LA LA…" Satina merrily sang as she turned back around and began ever-so-adorably skipping and prancing out of the front door of Dave's apartment's aforementioned front door without(?) a care in the world; Dave, however, to say the LEAST, was clearly quite far from being what one would call "the happiest creature on Earth".

"Hold on; before you go, there are some REALLY important questions that I SERIOUSLY need to ask you…" Dave suddenly snuck up behind Satina and then somewhat-awkwardly informed her in a rather unsettlingly serious tone of voice, causing Satina's pupils to suddenly shrink to a VERY small size in response as she audibly gulped and completely froze in fear in a way that VERY clearly implied that she had indeed done something IMMENSELY disgraceful to him during the previous day of his life and was ironically praying to God that she would be able to get away with said crime.

"Umm...w-what is it?" Satina nervously asked Dave, still not even slightly moving as she did so.

"Why does my body suddenly feel as if it is in such colossally better shape when compared to how it was a few days ago?" Dave surprisingly-gently closed his apartment's front door and then sternly asked Satina, crossing his arms over his chest and very intimidatingly glaring straight down at her as he did so.

"Uhh...b-because Mommy (Lucia) used one of h-her rejuvenation s-s-spells on you y-y-y-yesterday while you w-were at w-w-w-work?" Satina audibly-tremblingly crossed her arms behind her back like a "good little girl" and incredibly-awkwardly-and-nervously stammered while rather reluctantly looking straight up at Dave with only THE most obviously fake (yet still downright-irresistibly cute) of smiles on her face, wobbling her knees and intensely sweating as she did so.

"Hmm...good to know, I suppose...I guess I'll have to ask her about that later…" Dave rather nervously sighed while fearfully looking back and forth around himself and rapidly drumming his hands together as his way of preparing himself for the next question that he had been planning to ask Satina.

"Well, okay then; just remember not to do so until after I'm done with school, or else Mommy (Lucia) will use her fire breath to melt you into a bloody, fleshy puddle, alright?" Satina smirkingly, closed-eyedly crossed her arms over her chest and immensely-smugly teased Dave, causing said father of hers to COMPLETELY freeze in fear and then astonishingly-flatly say "okay" in response.

"ANYWAY..." Dave shudderingly continued as the sound of local police sirens suddenly began to quite rapidly fill the air around him, "...MUCH more importantly, why have I suddenly been fired from my former job at that freaking Generic Technology building that you apparently love so much? Also, why do the local police seem to be after me as we speak? And why is my freaking CAR wrecked, hmm?"

"Simple: you got drunk, ya FOOL! Bye-BYE!" Satina ever-so-playfully teased Dave, waving her left hand at him as she did so before then proceeding to immediately teleport herself straight through the front door of his apartment and then ever-so-joyfully begin flying straight back to school from there while once again ironically carrying her "back" pack with her hands.

"Yeah, you'd BETTER freaking run, you obnoxious little BITCH!" Dave downright-FURIOUSLY swung his apartment's front door open and EXTREMELY-frustratedly yelled at Satina as the local police rather agreeingly closed in on him and then immediately began hand-cuffing him so that they could then later proceed to ask him "a few" questions about exactly WHAT in the actual Hell was wrong with him.

LATER THAT DAY, IN MR. SCHLINKENHOFFER'S SCIENCE CLASSROOM…

"Alright, mein sveet little baistry; zee time now abeers to haffe come for YOUR fapulous brezentazion! Pe zure to knock us hapzoludely DEAD, darling!" Mr. Schlinkenhoffer downright-ridiculously-over-excitedly turned his wireless projector on and prematurely congratulated Satina (rather understandably causing her classmates to exasperatedly groan and roll their eyes yet again in response) as said demon girl rather nervously used her laptop (which she had placed atop her desk) to display her new PowerPoint presentation on the classroom's markerboard while Mr. Schlinkenhoffer ever-so-proudly clicked his way through said presentation for her (don't worry; although Satina naturally ALWAYS had to come first like the spoiled little brat that she quite frankly was, Mr. Schlinkenhoffer was also planning to serve as a "command clicker" for all of the other students in the classroom, as long as they had also submitted actually complete PowerPoint presentations).

ONE INCREDIBLY LONG AND BORING POWERPOINT PRESENTATION FEATURING NUMEROUS ABSURDLY GROSS AND DISTURBING PICTURES OF THE INSIDE(S) OF DAVE'S BODY (COMPLETE WITH DOWNRIGHT-OBNOXIOUSLY CUTESY NARRATION FROM SATINA) LATER…

"Sveet merciful LORD, zoze 'liffe recorting' images zat vu uzed in zis BoverPoint vere disgusding! Und yet...zee actual text borzion of zee brochect is chust ZO vell-vritten...sdill, hoveffer, I zimbly cannot help put vonder hexactly VHERE vu kot zeze 'liffe recorting' images of yours...bleaze ansver zis gueszion for us, I'm pegging vu! If vu can chust do zat for us, zen I vill gladly giffe vu ein berfect score on zis hazignment! I'fe guite honestly neffer ZEEN ein brochect zat hopchecdiffely dezerffes zuch ein score more!" Mr. Schlinkenhoffer rather long-windedly (not to mention annoyingly-stereotypically) explained while Satina followed her usual Schlinkenhoffer-ignoring routine (that consisted) of nodding her head, tapping her right foot against the floor, placing her hands onto her hips, and increasingly-impatiently saying "yeah...yeah...mmm hmm...yup...yes…(et cetera)" in response until he was FINALLY done talking.

"TELL US WHERE! YOU GOT THE! IM-A-GES! FOR YOUR SLIDES!" Satina's classmates suddenly raised their fists straight up into the air and began loudly cheering, surprisingly agreeing with Mr. Schlinkenhoffer about Satina's presentation being absolutely amazing (again, despite the fact that so many of its images made so many of them want to puke SO badly) as they did so.

"Alright, but can we PLEASE show this to my daddy first? PLEEEAAASE?" Satina placed her hands together in an extremely ironic "prayer" position, got down onto her knees, and puppy-dog-eyedly, quivering-lippedly and EXTREMELY-cutesy-voicedly begged Mr. Schlinkenhoffer, causing even Mr. Schlinkenhoffer himself to roll his eyes and exasperatedly groan "FINE" in response while Satina's classmates even-more-exasperatedly followed suit.

ONE "PHONE CALL TO DADDY" BY SATINA LATER…

"Umm...h-HEY, sweetie! H-How have things b-been going?" Dave finally arrived in Mr. Schlinkenhoffer's classroom and rather worriedly (not to mention hand-cuffedly) asked Satina while a rather sizable squad of police officers angrily guarded the doorway behind him.

"Absolutely GREAT, daddy!" Satina placed her hands onto her cheeks, danced around on her tippy-toes and overjoyedly squealed while her classmates each (rather understandably) bashed their heads against the tops of their desks several times in response.

"Speaking of which, would you mind checking out this utterly awesome PowerPoint presentation that I made yesterday?" Satina ever-so-adorably-curiously asked Dave as the two of them and Mr. Schlinkenhoffer somewhat-uncomfortably-tightly gathered themselves around her laptop and initiated yet another absolutely grand display of Satina's PowerPoint prowess, her rather shockingly vast academic knowledge, and her…pictures of what VERY clearly appeared to be the inside(s) of an utterly exhausted cubicle slave's body?!

AFTER SATINA AND MR. SCHLINKENHOFFER HAD FINALLY FINISHED INCREASINGLY-RELUCTANTLY SHOWING THE "LIVE RECORDING" PICTURES IN SATINA'S POWERPOINT PROJECT TO DAVE…

"Satina, I'm definitely not going to deny that this anatomy project of yours is indeed downright-ASTONISHINGLY well-made, almost as if some of the technology that was used in order to make it literally doesn't even exist yet...but...but still, what...what is the meaning of this? Where on Earth did you FIND these pictures?" Dave disbelievingly shook his head and began rambling bewilderedly as he and Satina rather impressively-dramatically stood in front of Satina's classmates (and, of course, Mr. Schlinkenhoffer) and faced each other. "No, wait...actually, a better question would be this: WHO on Earth did you TAKE these pictures IN? Seriously, WHOSE body was this?! It BETTER not have been-"

"YOURS, YA FOOL! Oh, and you wanna know what's even BETTER? I haven't even taken a shower SINCE the last time I went inside said body! And I was also NAKED the last time I went inside said body! Now I've got your EAR and BRAIN germs all over myself!" Satina FAR-too-proudly and EXTREMELY-trollishly informed Dave with only THE most positively shit-eating grin of her entire life on her face, causing Dave to become utterly frozen in shock as his pupils shrank to a quite nearly microscopic size; needless to say, his face began turning INCREDIBLY green a few seconds later.

"You know what? On second thought, hold on a second; I REALLY need to use the nearest restroom before it's too late!" Dave COMPLETELY-nauseatedly and VERY hastily explained to Satina, her almost-equally disgusted teacher and her QUITE-equally disgusted classmates as he immediately sprinted his way over to the school's nearest restroom (while still being hand-cuffed, no less) and then (repeatedly) vomited into said restroom's nearest un-occupied toilet so loudly that said vomiting could actually be heard FROM the classroom.

AFTER DAVE HAD FINALLY GOTTEN BACK FROM THE NEAREST RESTROOM...

"GOSH, ain't I a STINKER?!" Satina threw her arms out beside herself and downright-maniacally laughed as Dave, who had just had his hand-cuffs removed by his police-uniformed supervisors in a clearly highly deliberate act of outright ALLOWING him to attempt to strangle Satina to death with his bare hands, suddenly barged straight back into the classroom and did just that while very truthfully, very loudly and VERY angrily calling her "MOTHER FUCKER" all the while.

"VOO HOO! Zis is eefen more hentertaining zan brofezional vrestling!" Mr. Schlinkenhoffer ecstatically (and, in fact, furiously-masturbatingly) raised his left fist straight up into the air and cheered while Satina's classmates raised ALL of their own fists straight up into the air and began repeatedly and rather disturbingly-demonically chanting "KILL HER NOW".

"WHY?! MUST?! YOU?! GET?! ME?! FIRED?! FROM?! MY JOB?! AND?! ARRESTED?!" Dave suddenly pinned Satina down (face-up) on the floor and COMPLETELY-maniacally screamed at her, downright-brutally punching her in the face with all of his might with each word that he screamed at her as he did so.

"WHY MUST YOU BE SUCH A FUCKING NEGLECTFUL ASSHOLE?!" Satina FAR-beyond-furiously threw Dave off of herself with all of her OWN might and roared back at him, grotesquely baring her razor-sharp demon teeth and inexplicably increasing the sharpness level of her claws to an utterly ridiculous extreme in the process as she then proceeded to downright-animalistically pounce right onto him and then downright-horrifically-bloodily-and-violently maul his face off with her bare hands AND her bare teeth before then COMPLETELY-savagely ripping his heart out with her bare hands and then chewing and swallowing it with her bare teeth and throat.

"Oh, I'M sorry; did I do that?" Satina shrugged her shoulders, looked back and forth around herself and rather nervously chuckled (while literally every other non-Dave person in the classroom, along with the police officers who had previously been watching over Dave, VERY understandably ran away screaming for dear life) as she proudly looked down at Dave's completely skinless skull face while ever-so-valiantly standing atop his clearly heart-lacking torso.

A FEW MINUTES LATER, IN LUCIA'S LIVING ROOM IN HELL, WHILE AN ACTUAL PROFESSIONAL WRESTLING MATCH WAS RATHER AMUSINGLY BEING DISPLAYED ON HER GIANT FLAT-SCREEN TELEVISION…

"YAY! Now we can all live together FOREVER!" Satina ever-so-adorably-hyperactively hopped up and down on Lucia's guest sofa and FAR-too-happily cheered while proudly raising her fists straight up into the air all the while; needless to say, Dave and Lucia were NOT amused by what said daughter of theirs had just pointed out.

"FOREVER...FOREVER...FOREVER…FOREVER...FOREVER..." the increasingly bloodshot-eyed Dave's mind suddenly began playing on repeat, with each of said "FOREVER" echoes rather predictably causing the show's "camera" to zoom itself in (even) closer on his utterly dead-looking face.

"With HIM? Over my dead BODY!" Lucia suddenly leaped up off of her throne and ever-so-arrogantly sneered, dramatically pointing straight down at Dave with her right index finger just for extra emphasis as she did so.

"I wanna DIE…" Dave rather ironically (not to mention relatably) sighed as he EXTREMELY-depressedly sat in his own seat on Lucia's guest sofa while the screen faded to black in the truly classic "shrinking circle of visibility around character's face" fashion, with the character in question obviously being the hopelessly crying Dave in this case.

THAT'S ALL, FOLKS!


End file.
